This choise change my world
by R0my
Summary: het gaat over een meisje en Draco, ze zijn allang goede vrienden maar hebben ook wel eens ruzie, als draco met zijn vrienden is doet hij cool, is hij alleen met haar dan bloeit de passie op maar zal het ooit wat worden tussen die twee.. lees het
1. wel of niet

Hoofdstuk 1 : Gemengde gevoelens

Daar zat ik dan op mijn knieën voor de open haard, proberend warm te worden van het kleine vuurtje wat erin brandde.

"Dat lukt je niet hoor" zei een spottende stem achter me

"Denk je dat ik dat niet weet maar heb jij een betere manier dan?" ketste ik terug

"Misschien wel een veel betere" zei de jongen in zich zelf genietend

De jongen achter mij mocht dan verdomd knap zijn soms was hij zo arrogant dat ik hem wel tussen zijn benen wou trappen, maar ik bleef hem leuk vinden en dat wist hij al te goed.

Zo wist de jongen ook wat hij bij me kon doen zonder dat ik het wist oe ik moest reageren.. hij kon veel meer bij mij flikken dan de normale jongen.

We gingen dan nog wel eens samen uit en als een jongen dan achter me gaat staan en een hand op mijn heup legt word ik al kwaad, maar bij hem niet, hij had iets, iets waarmee hij me betoverde.

De jongen waar ik het over had was Draco Malfidus in hoogst eigen persoon.

Altijd als we uit gingen probeerde hij me weer te verleiden, alleen dit keer ging hij iets verder dan normaal, normaal bleef het bij hand op de heup leggen enz. maar nu ging hij met zijn hand onder mijn shirt die ik in verbazing van mezelf niet wegsloeg.

Nee ik vond het goed en eigenlijk ook wel fijn, maar dat liet ik niet aan Draco merken stel je voor dan ging hij er misbruik van maken en ik werd al gek van Vliegende uilen hij stuurde me zowat 20 uilen op een dag ondanks dat ik bijna bij hem in huis woonde zo vaak was ik er.

Draco was achter mij gaan staan en had me omhoog getrokken, hij sloeg allebei zijn armen om me heen en probeerde me in mijn nek te zoenen, terwijl hij zijn handen op mijn heupen legde.

Het was inderdaad een goede manier om warm te worden maar niet gewoon warm ik stond in vuur en vlam.

"Warm genoeg?" vroeg hij met zuikerzoet stemmetje

"Ja" piepte ik

Zover was hij nog nooit gegaan, eigenlijk had ik hem weg moeten slaan maar iets in me zei dat ik het niet moest doen, draco had zijn hand nou op mijn heup gelegd en streek met zijn hand onder mijn shirt totdat hij de sluiting van mijn bh aanraakte

"Dit kan niet Draco we zijn elkaars beste vrienden" riep ik hevig verschrikt uit 


	2. klein foutje

Hoofdstuk 2 : Klein foutje

Allerlei gedachtes dwaalden door mijn hoofd moest ik het goed vinden of moest ik hem zijn gang laten gaan, ik wou het aan de ene kant dolgraag, maar we waren vrienden.

"Draco alsjeblieft stop" piepte ik

"Wat jij wil" hij liep kwaad weg maar ik had toch ergens teleurstelling in zijn stem gehoord.

"Draco wacht nou even" probeerde ik nog wanhopig maar het was al te laat.

We hadden zoals wel vaker en dan negeerde Draco me net zolang totdat hij er genoeg van kreeg en toch wel weer met me wou praten.

Ik stond op zuchtte een keer en besloot dat ik maar beter naar huis kon gaan, het zou nu toch wel niets meer worden.

Ik hoefde maar een klein eindje te lopen want ons huis stond vlak naast het huis van Draco.

Toen ik thuis was liep ik direct door naar mijn slaapkamer gooide mijn deur zo hard dicht dat ik zeker wist dat Draco het zou moeten horen.

Ik trok mijn kleren uit gooide ze boos in de hoek van mijn kamer en liep naar mijn eigen badkamer en liet het bad vollopen, vergetend de gordijnen dicht te doen.

Toen het bad vol was liet ik me zakken en sloot genietend mijn ogen maar werd ruw verstoord door iets wat op het raam tikte.

Ik keek naar het raam en zag tot mijn schrik dat ik mijn gordijnen niet dicht had gedaan.

"Shit" mompelde ik zachtjes terwijl ik gauw mijn badjas aantrok en de uil binnen liet.

Ik haalde de brief van zijn poot en gaf hem een handjevol uilevellen.

Ik opende de brief en herkende meteen het handschrift van Draco.

_Hoi Hoi ..  
Sorry van daarnet maarja, ik wilde het eigenlijk wel graag._

_Maar je hebt het al wel een beetje goed gemaakt,_

_Vergeten dat ik van mijn slaapkamerraam zo jou badkamer raam in kan kijken._

_Je keek nog al chaggie sorry daarvoor, maar je weet dat ik er niet tegen kan_

Ik wou de brief wegleggen en er niet meer naar kijken maar dat kon ik niet, wat haatte ik hem hij hoefde zich maar te verontschuldigen en ik vergaf het hem ik wou dat ik niet zo was en eens een hele poos boos op hem kon blijven.

Maar nee hoor hij hoeft me maar een keer lief aan te kijken met die puppyogen van hem en ik vergeef het hem gewoon.

Oke ik kan het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om die brief weg te gooien dus dwing ik mezelf om verder te lezen.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry en nog een Sorry_

_Vergeef het me alsjeblieft,_

_Maar ik heb wel van het uitzicht genoten,_

_Kijk maar eens uit het raam_

_Dikke kus Draco_

Ik kon mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen en keek uit het raam, ik zag drie kussen op zijn raam met een soort pijl naar mij toe en zag Draco op bed liggen met zijn hand in zijn broek en zijn ogen gesloten.

Ik draaide me om en kokhalsde even, ik kon veel hebben maar ik wou niet weten hoe hij zichzelf nouja jeweetwel.

Dat wil toch niemand weten van degene die ze eigenlijk toch ergens wel diep van binnen heel erg leuk vinden


End file.
